Essential
by munya munya
Summary: "Lalu ... kira-kira apa arti Konoha bagi Temari?" sebuah tanya dari Matsuri pada Gaara di suatu siang. GaaMatsu feat. Shikatema. untuk yang kangen fik gaamatsu dan untuk #EventWindPrincess shikatema. canon. RnR?


Kepakan sayap hitam kecil tak sengaja menabrak kuncir rambut balita tiga tahun yang sedang aktif bermain di rumahnya. Mata sehijau klorofil itu menyipit saat menemukan kupu-kupu mengitari ruang tamu, menyelidiki kemana perginya. " _Kaa_ - _chan_ , kupu-kupu! Apa _Tou-chan_ sebentar lagi pulang?"

Temari tertawa tanpa terlihat giginya, menghampiri anak laki-laki duplikat suaminya itu sembari meletakan segelas susu tepat di depan kaki bersila Shikadai—perintah untuk meminumnya tanpa ujaran verbal. "Bukan, tapi akan ada tamu di rumah kita."

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Essential** **" by munya munya**

 **Gaamatsu. Shikatema. Canon.**

 **#EventWindPrincess**

Sementara itu dua hari sebelumnya di negeri yang beralaskan hamparan pasir, sang pemimpin desa Sunagakure, masih tertelan kesehariannya. Kertas laporan memenuhi meja dan tangan pun matanya tak luput dari seriusnya kegiatan membaca.

Tiba-tiba, atensinya teralih pada burung yang bertengger di jendela. Gaara pun bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan meraih surat yang ada di kaki burung pengantar pesan berlambang klan Nara.

Tugas-tugasnya segera ia sudahi dan tenggelamlah Gaara pada isi surat dari kakak perempuannya itu.

Empat tahun berlalu sejak kakak sulungnya yang bernama Temari meninggalkan Sunagakure, desa asalnya, untuk tinggal bersama suaminya Nara Shikamaru. Sebuah sisi di hati Gaara tentu merasa sepi. Temari berperan sebagai ibu yang mengurus rumah dan keperluan Gaara. Urusan desa dan pekerjaan Gaara sebagai kazekage pun tak luput dari perhatiannya.

Sebelum menikah, Temari selalu mencurahkan dedikasi dan perhatiannya pada desa dan adik-adiknya. Ups, bukan berarti Gaara cemburu pada Shikamaru yang telah 'mengambil' kakaknya. Gaara memang merasa kehilangan namun ia juga sangat bahagia atas pernikahan Temari, apalagi mereka memberinya keponakan lucu yang sangat Gaara sayangi.

Setiap bulannya Temari rutin mengirimi Gaara surat. Dari hal penting tentang kedua desa sampai cerita perkembangan Shikadai. Mungkin hampir selalu Temari yang memulai, karena ia tahu adiknya yang gila kerja itu akan sulit menemukan waktu. Meskipun begitu, surat darinya selalu Gaara balas.

Setelahnya, kazekage berambut merah itu menarik napas. Jam tubuhnya sudah berbunyi 'Waktunya makan siang!'

Benar saja, tepat sedetik setelahnya pintu diketuk dan terbuka.

Kandidat pelakunya hanya ada beberapa yang dengan tanpa permisi berani memasuki ruangan kazekage; kakaknya, gurunya, atau ...

"Gaara- _sama_!"

Matsuri namanya, gadis yang menyapa di ambang pintu sambil menunjukkan bungkusan _bento_ di tangan. Ia tersenyum.

Makan siang bersama sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka apalagi sejak resmi menjalin hubungan satu tahun lalu. Tepatnya, Matsuri akan menjadi 'penegak disiplin' Gaara dalam hal makan. Peran ini bahkan mulai _dimainkannya_ sejak Temari menikah.

Kalau tidak, Gaara yang super sibuk tidak akan berhenti untuk sekedar makan atau istirahat. Kecuali ada bom besar yang meretakkan daratan Suna. Oh, tidak lagi.

"Kemarilah. A ... kunci pintunya." Ujar Gaara. Mata dengan lingkaran hitam tebal itu melihat ke tangannya sendiri yang sedang membereskan kertas-kertas, menciptakan spasi di mejanya untuk hidangan makan siang. Kemudian dua atau tiga detik beralih memandang Matsuri di ambang pintu, lalu fokus pada mejanya lagi.

Matsuri mematung untuk sepersekian jeda waktu. Sebelumnya Gaara tidak pernah memintanya mengunci pintu untuk situasi makan siang seperti ini. Namun saat mata Gaara kembali menatap lurus padanya—datar se-datar-datarnya—gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu refleks mengikuti perintah Gaara.

"Kemari." Kazekage muda itu memanggil kembali, nadanya naik sangat sedikit dan Matsuri tanpa Gaara sadari melebarkan matanya, saat dilihatnya gestur Gaara yang menepukkan tangan kirinya ke sisi kursi yang ia duduki. Matsuri mengartikan itu sebagai sebuah kode, dengan pikiran yang hampir kacau, melalang buana tanpa bisa menghentikan rona merah bersemi di wajah, gadis dua puluh dua tahun itu maju dengan kikuk dan berakhir duduk di lengan kursi Gaara.

Sang kazekage menoleh heran. Matsuri mengatasi kegugupannya dengan meletakkan _bento_ yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Saat itu tangannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Gaara. Si rambut merah berdeham. "Ehm, sebenarnya maksudku ... kau ambillah kursi di sana dan duduk di sebelah sini."

Celaka! Matsuri malu bukan main. Ia salah mengartikan maksud Gaara. Di posisi manapun, baik itu Gaara sebagai kazekage, guru atau pacar sekalipun, Matsuri telah lancang. Ia merasa bukan seperti gadis baik-baik. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan dengan terbata-bata mengucapkan "Maaf".

Tapi Gaara lebih dulu menarik tangannya, tanpa sadar menahan Matsuri bangkit dari lengan kursi kebesarannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Hening lama sesaat setelah kalimat itu menguap bersama panas tubuh kedua insan dalam ruangan kazekage ini.

Gaara merasa, sudah saatnya selangkah lebih dekat. Toh, pintunya sudah dikunci. Tidak ada satupun rakyatnya yang melihat.

Setelah satu tahun menjadi kekasih, Gaara ingin belajar menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Termasuk dalam hubungan romansa. Tertinggal cukup jauh dari teman-temannya yang bahkan sudah beristri dan memiliki anak membuat kazekage yang antisosial ini terpelatuk. Mungkin alurnya lambat, namun baginya tidak apa. 'Perlahan tapi pasti' menjadi moto Gaara.

Menyadari Gaara menahan posisinya membuat wajah Matsuri memerah, getaran di tubuhnya terasa dibawah kulit, hampir, hampir kentara. Otomatis wajah Gaara pun bersemu. Keduanya tersipu malu selayaknya sepasang remaja belasan tahun, namun cepat-cepat dialihkan Matsuri dengan membuka kotak _bento_ bersusun itu dan memberikan bagian Gaara.

Makan siang mereka lalui dengan diam, kali ini lebih diam daripada biasanya. Keduanya masih canggung dengan posisinya. Tidak mau terus bisu, Matsuri memecah kecanggungan saat makan siang usai.

"Itu surat apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk surat yang terlipat kecil alih-alih tergulung seperti dokumen ninja lainnya.

"Oh, ini dari Temari." Gaara mengambil surat itu dan membuka lipatannya di depan Matsuri. Jarak mereka cukup dekat sampai Gaara dapat mencium aroma tubuh gadisnya.

Mendapat izin untuk membacanya, Matsuri pun menundukan kepala berusaha membaca surat itu secara garis besar. "Aku kangen Temari- _sama_."

"Hm." _Aku juga_ , batin Gaara.

Gaara sedikit memutar tubuhnya menghadap Matsuri yang ada di samping kiri. Si gadis yang ditatap oleh jade sang kazekage berusaha keras untuk tidak mengalihkan pandang dan tetap duduk dengan tenang tanpa gerakan atau rona merah di wajah sedikitpun.

"Sudah empat tahun."

"Hm?" tanpa sadar gadis berhelaian cokelat itu memundurkan wajahnya beberapa milimeter. Degup jantungnya mengalami percepatan tanpa ia kehendaki.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu."

"Untuk?"

"Matsuri, Aku belum selesai bicara." Gaara meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Matsuri yang ada di atas paha berbalut rok pendeknya. Matsuri menggigit bibirnya merasakan ketegangan bertambah. Ia heran pada dirinya sendiri, padahal ini bukan pembicaraan yang berat.

"Sejak Temari menikah, kau selalu ada untukku. Terimakasih dan maaf merepotkanmu."

Kali ini Matsuri tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya. Gaara mengatakannya dengan sorot mata yang begitu tulus sampai pita suaranya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab.

Mata hitam Matsuri berbinar haru saat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Gaara- _sama_ ..."

Cukup tegelitik dengan panggilan formal itu, mata Gaara menyipit tajam. Matsuri agaknya mengerti dengan intimidasi kecil yang diberikan kazekage muda itu padanya, lantas ia meralat ucapannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, G-Gaara- _kun_."

Matsuri tersenyum malu-malu, Gaara pun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva tipis ke atas. Ia sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau mereka sedang berdua saja maka Matsuri berhak memanggilnya dengan sapaan yang lebih akrab.

"Berkat kau, _maag_ ku tidak pernah kambuh lagi." Gaara mendengus tawa akan leluconnya sendiri yang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Matsuri balas terkikik geli sambil menautkan jemari mereka. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot, asal kau mau menuruti perkataanku. Ini demi kesehatanmu juga."

Matsuri beralih menuang air ke gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Gaara. Kemudian ia jadi ingat untuk memberikan vitamin untuk kekasihnya. Dengan patuh, Gaara meminumnya.

Mungkin jauh sebelumnya seorang Gaara benar-benar pekerja keras sampai melupakan makan dan istirahat, namun perhatian yang gadis ini berikan dengan lebih keras kepala mampu membuat Gaara melunak. Lama kelamaan Gaara menyadari perasaannya sehingga membuat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru menikah, asal bisa saling mengingatkan seperti ini sudah cukup bagi Gaara.

Bukannya tidak ingin berkomitmen, Gaara hanya membiarkan Matsuri meraih mimpinya terlebih dahulu untuk menjadi _jounin_ yang hebat. Karena Matsuri belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan hubungan guru-murid antara dirinya dan Gaara yang membuatnya malu bila tidak cukup kuat dan pantas menjadi pendamping kazekage. Di sisi lain, Gaara pun merasa perlu lebih banyak memperbaiki diri sebagai manusia dan mempersiapkan mental untuk dapat melangkah serius ke jenjang pernikahan.

Keluarga dan orang-orang sekitar pun setuju dengan keputusan mereka. Jadi baginya tidak perlu mendengarkan omongan orang lain terutama para petinggi desa yang mendesaknya segera menikah.

Perbincangan ringan keduanya mulai berubah serius. Gaara membicarakan misi yang akan diberikannya pada Matsuri. Kebetulan itu adalah misi ke konoha yang direncanakan akan berangkat besok.

"Aku sudah memesankan tiket kereta bertenaga _raiton_. Itu teknologi terbaru. Naiklah kereta itu agar kau sampai lebih cepat. Aku memerlukan laporannya sehari lebih cepat dari yang kukatakan kemarin."

"Wahh itu akan jadi perjalanan pertamaku, kalau begitu. Terimakasih Gaara- _kun_! Aku akan merindukanmu selama di Konoha."

Melihat gadisnya bersemangat, Si mata panda berambut merah hanya tersenyum amat tipis.

"Musim gugur di Konoha akan jauh lebih dingin daripada di sini. Jaga kesehatanmu." Gaara mengetuk surat dari Temari yang masih terbuka di meja kerjanya.

Matsuri mengangguk, bibirnya mengulum senyuman kala menyadari perhatian-perhatian kecil yang ditunjukkan Gaara. Rasanya semakin hari kekasihnya itu semakin romantis saja.

"Temari- _sama..._ sudah menjadi orang Konoha ya?"

Gaara memerhatikan jemari Matsuri yang meraih surat dari Temari di atas mejanya. Gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Gaara itu menatap surat seakan-akan menerawang jauh ke desa yang tersembunyi dibalik dedaunan itu.

Adik bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu tidak menjawab. Dalam hati hanya mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya. Sejak menyandang marga 'Nara' di depan namanya, kakak sulungnya itu resmi keluar dari desa Suna. Meninggalkan campur tangannya di pemerintahan, pangkatnya dalam pasukan ninja Suna, serta berbagai tanggung jawab. Namun, bagi Gaara, sampai saat inipun Temari belum benar-benar keluar dari _rumah_ nya. _Rumah_ yang membentuk ikatan keluarga antara dirinya dan kedua kakaknya sampai kapanpun tidak akan hilang.

Hal itu membuat Matsuri bertanya-tanya. Apa arti Konoha bagi kakak tertua keluarga kazekage?

"Apakah Temari- _sama_ masih menjadi _kunoichi_ ... " Matsuri menggantungkan kalimatnya. Gaara menoleh perlahan. "... dan mengabdi pada Konoha?"

Embusan napas keluar dari hidung sang kazekage. Ia mengerti sebersit rasa tidak rela yang nampak dari wajah sendu Matsuri. Sebenarnya sejak awal berita pernikahan Temari dan Shikamaru menghebohkan Suna, tidak hanya Matsuri, tapi sisi ke-ninja-an sebagian besar penduduk Suna menyayangkan salah satu bakat emas yang dimiliki desanya harus _pergi_. Banyak shinobi Suna patah hati ketika yang mendapatkan putri mereka malah pria dari desa lain. Apalagi, statusnya yang merupakan kakak sulung kazekage dan putri kazekage sebelumnya.

Gaara menggeleng. "Aturan yang berlaku melarang ninja dari suatu desa mengabdi pada desa lain, demi terjaganya informasi. Selain itu, ini sudah menjadi keputusan mereka."

Mendengarnya, bibir matsuri membentuk huruf 'o' tanda mengerti. Kemudian diam-diam ia berpikir, mungkin suami Temari yang pemalas itu tidak membiarkan istrinya menjalani misi karena pemuda jenius itu terlalu malas mengurus rumah dan dirinya sendiri bila Temari sibuk di luar. Gadis berambut sepanjang bahu itu hampir tertawa memikirkannya.

"Lalu ... kira-kira apa arti Konoha bagi Temari?"

Lagi, sebuah tanya tercurah dari bibir gadis Suna itu.

Kepanya berputar ke belakang, memandang jendela di belakang kursi yang sedang mereka duduki. Gaara mengikuti arah pandang gadisnya. Kalau Matsuri terus seperti ini, Gaara tidak bisa menampik rasa rindu pada kakak sulungnya itu.

Kazekage muda itu meraih dagu Matsuri dengan telapak tangannya, membawa mata mereka dalam satu garis sejajar, lalu hanya diam.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung padanya?"

Tidak menyangka Gaara akan berkata-kata, air muka Matsuri menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit terkejut. Padahal ia sempat menduga sang kazekage akan mendekatkan wajahnya dan ...

"Eh?"

"Menginaplah di rumah Temari selama kau melakukan misi di konoha, aku akan memberitahunya lewat balasan surat ini."

Matsuri melebarkan matanya, kemudian bola mata hitam gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Tapi, Gaara- _kun_ ... apa tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara menggenggam tangan kanan Matsuri. Meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ini adalah hal wajar dan sebagai calon adik ipar Temari, Matsuri tidak perlu canggung menginap di rumahnya.

"Aku juga ingin menitipkan hadiah untuk keponakanku. Sebentar lagi Shikadai berulangtahun yang ketiga."

Gaara selalu hapal ulangtahun Shikadai sementara hari jadi mereka saja kazekage muda itu lupa. Bukan marah atau cemburu, Matsuri malah mendengus geli.

"Misi ganda? Ku rasa kau harus membayarku lebih mahal Tuan Kazekage!" ujar gadis itu main-main lengkap dengan kedipan di sebelah matanya.

Gaara terdiam cukup lama, sampai kikikan Matsuri habis, kemudian mata yang dilingkari garis hitam itu tampak berpikir. Dengan mata terpejam, sang kazekage menghembuskan napas, menyerah. "Baiklah kita makan malam di luar setelah kau pulang."

"Makan malam romantis?"

Satu detik, napas Gaara tertahan.

"Terserah—"

"Waa!" Jerit Matsuri kelewat antusias.

"—Kebetulan tugasku sudah tidak terlalu banyak setelah ini."

"Aku boleh mengajukan permintaan lagi?"

"Hei!"

"Luangkan waktumu-"

"Matsuri, desa ini membutuhkan—"

"Bukan untukku! Tapi dirimu sendiri Gaara- _sama_!"

Gaara bungkam.

Kazekage muda itu menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Sebenarnya ia sedang pusing dan belum sempat tidur semalam setelah lembur menyelesaikan segunung berkas agar selesai sebelum rapat tadi pagi bersama petinggi desa.

Gaara memijit keningnya yang dihiasi tato 'Ai' lalu memejamkan matanya. "Jalankan dulu misi mu dengan baik. Akan aku pertimbangkan."

Migrain dan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya di siang bolong membuat Gaara menyerah. Secara naluriah kazekage termuda dalam sejarah itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Matsuri yang ada di sebelah lengannya. Matsuri menahan napas, terkejut saat kepala merah itu menyentuh pahanya. Dilihatnya bola mata jade Gaara sudah bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya dan sampai beberapa detik Matsuri menunggu mata itu tidak terbuka lagi, hingga ia simpulkan kazekagenya ini sudah terlelap dengan cepat.

Gadis itu bersyukur karena kenyataan ini membuktikan Gaara tidak lagi mengidap insomnia akut seperti yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu. Matsuri tersenyum lega. Ia mengelus kepala merah Gaara pelan-pelan sambil berharap tidak akan ada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan kazekage, setidaknya sampai lima belas menit kedepan.

* * *

Hitam langit baru saja menyelubungi Konoha. Di kediaman Nara, nyonya rumah membukakan pintu setelah terdengar suara salam dari luar. Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah bercakap-cakap ringan sebagaimana dialog orang bertamu. Matsuri tidak bisa menyembunyikan kerinduannya pada mantan atasan sekaligus calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Sepertinya Gaara sedang menghemat anggaran desa." Melempar lelucon, wanita berkuncir empat itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Matsuri terkekeh canggung, namun mendengar tawa renyah Temari membuatnya ikut tertawa lepas.

* * *

" _Nee-chan_ mau ini?" bocah cilik duplikat Shikamaru dengan mata hijau berbinar-binar maju mendekati perempuan muda yang baru ia lihat di rumahnya. Meski begitu, mereka cepat akrab. Matsuri menatap gemas bocah yang menawarkan biskuit padanya.

Kini Matsuri sudah berada di meja makan dengan hidangan makan malam yang tersaji lengkap di depan matanya. Sedikit menyesal karena datang terlambat untuk ikut membantu Temari menyiapkan makan malam. Si nyonya rumah sendiri sedang membuatkan susu untuk putra kecilnya sedangkan tuan rumah belum pulang dari pekerjaanya. Jadilah Matsuri berdua dengan mahkluk lucu nan menggemaskan ini.

"Terimakasih, itu untuk Shikadai saja." Kekehan gemas tak luput dari bibirnya. Alih-alih menerima, Matsuri meraih balita itu ke pangkuannya. Si kecil yang cenderung cuek untuk anak seusianya ini tidak menolak.

"Daripada itu, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Matsuri merogoh bungkusan di bawah kakinya. Hadiah dari Gaara.

"Waa...Terimakasih _Nee-chan_!" berceloteh girang, Shikadai kecil mengguncang-guncang hadiah yang masih terbungkus rapi itu di tangannya, penasaran akan apa isinya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Gaara _ji-chan_ , karena hadiah itu dari pamanmu." Matsuri mencubit gemas pipi bocah hasil pernikahan dua negara itu.

" _Ji-chan_ —"

"Hadiah apa lagi?"

Suara Temari menginterupsi ucapan bahagia anak sematawayangnya. Mata Matsuri dan Shikadai beralih memandangnya. Ibu satu anak itu terheran dengan sebegitu seringnya adik bungsunya mengirimi Shikadai hadiah, bahkan melebihi suaminya sendiri.

"Kaa- _chan_! Ayo buka hadiahnya, _Kaa-chan_! _Nee-chan_ ini bilang Gaara _ji-chan_ yang memberikannya!"

"Hehehe ... " Matsuri hanya tertawa pelan sambil memegangi tubuh mungil Shikadai yang bergerak-gerak ingin meloncat ke arah ibunya.

"Astaga ... Gaara itu, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memanjakan Shikadai." Temari geleng-geleng kepala mengambil Shikadai ke gendongannya. "Minum susu dulu ya." Ujarnya memberi Shikadai gelas bertutup untuk balita meminum susu.

"Apa boleh buat, Gaara- _sama_ sangat sayang pada keponakannya ini." Matsuri tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa. Temari tahu itu, adiknya sangat gembira saat Shikadai lahir ke dunia. Sampai saat ini, karena Shikadai keponakan satu-satunya maka semua perhatian Gaara tercurah padanya.

"Wah, rupanya kau membuat Matsuri _nee-chan_ cemburu, nak." Temari mengelus kepala berkuncir anaknya. Shikadai yang tidak mengerti ucapan ibunya hanya menatap polos dengan mata besarnya sementara mulutnya masih sibuk menyedot susu. Temari, untuk kesekian kalinya dibuat gemas oleh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Matsuri? Kata yang akan dikeluarkannya mendadak hilang. Pipi meronanya sekuat mungkin ia sembunyikan. Temari menyeringai. "Ayo makanlah jangan sungkan, sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian."

Makan malam berlangsung sepi. Matsuri jadi pendiam gara-gara kalimat terakhir Temari yang menggodanya membuatnya malu sekaligus canggung. Walaupun hanya menggoda tapi entah mengapa ditanya seperti ini oleh calon kakak ipar sendiri rasanya sangat gugup. Lebih tepatnya calon kakak ipar rasa mertua.

Mungkin berlebihan, tapi Matsuri takut isi hatinya ini diketahui Temari. Ia jamin perempuan itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak bila mengetahui pikirannya.

Selesai makan, Matsuri menawarkan diri mencuci piring namun ditolak Temari dengan alasan gadis itu pasti lelah karena perjalanan Suna-Konoha yang jauh. namun bukan Matsuri namanya kalau tidak bisa lebih keras kepala. Akhirnya Temari mengalah karena posisinya yang harus meninabobokan Shikadai, bocah itu sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

* * *

"Temari- _sama_." panggil Matsuri pelan saat mereka sudah duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Shikadai sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya, tapi Shikamaru belum juga pulang.

"Memanggilku begitu, seperti aku masih atasanmu saja." Ujar wanita pirang itu seraya menyalakan televisi di pojok ruangan.

Matsuri masih menatap perempuan satu tanah kelahiran dengannya itu dalam diam.

"Aku sudah bukan ketua divisi ninja ataupun pemerintahan Suna lagi." Temari menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum. Segaris senyum yang memiliki berjuta arti.

Matsuri hendak membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutup lagi. Kesulitan mencari alasan. Matanya tak bisa tidak kagum dengan anggunnya gerak-gerik Temari yang tidak pernah hilang bahkan setelah dirinya menjadi ibu.

"Ta-tapi ... bagaimanapun anda adalah putri Sunagakure."

"Panggil Temari saja." Pelan namun tegas, seratus persen abai. "Ah, _Nee-san_ juga boleh kalau kau mau." Temari menggerling, tertawa cukup keras. Nadanya menyebalkan di telinga Matsuri.

Meskipun begitu hati sang gadis kekasih kazekage itu sedikit demi sedikit menghangat. Temari memperbolehkannya memanggil 'kakak' pertanda ia sudah diterima oleh keluarga kazekage. Tersipu malu, Matsuri jadi teringat cerita Gaara.

Saat dulu Temari dan Shikamaru baru bertunangan saja, Gaara sudah memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan ' _Anii-ue'_ *. Menyadari paralelnya hal ini membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Matsuri tergelitik. Desiran hangat itu menjadi sebab ia hampir menitikan air mata haru. Semua hal ini kembali membuatnya merasakan damainya memiliki keluarga. Walaupun ia dan Gaara belum mengikatkan diri satu sama lain secara resmi.

Matsuri menundukan wajahnya sendu, tersenyum tidak lebar namun hangat layaknya senja kemudian menyuarakan hal yang sejak kemarin ia pertanyakan. "Baiklah Temari- _Neesan_. Sebenarnya ... ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran."

Temari tersenyum, menatap lamat-lamat gadis yang duduk di sisi lain meja persegi pendek itu. "Tanyakan saja."

Kini siaran TV yang dinyalakan Temari tadi sama sekali tidak dilirik penghuni ruangan itu.

"Setelah menikah, Anda tidak dapat aktif menjadi ninja karena sudah berpindah desa. Tidak di Konoha maupun Suna. Benar begitu?" Ujar Matsuri pelan.

Mengangguk, Temari melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ya."

Jeda sejenak. Matsuri menimbang-nimbang apakah bijak melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya. Gadis Suna itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap iris viridian Temari.

"Kau yang merupakan salah satu ninja yang disegani banyak orang, berkemampuan hebat dengan karir cemerlang. Di atas semua itu, kau lebih memilih meninggalkan jalan ninjamu. Aku hanya penasaran ... Setelah empat tahun ini, apa arti Konoha untukmu?"

Tanpa sadar lipatan lengan Temari mengendur. Kini kedua telapak tangannya bertumpuk di atas meja. Wanita itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Sedikit siluet dedaunan terlihat dari celah yang tak tertutup tirai.

"Aku tidak meninggalkan jalan ninjaku, asal kau tahu."

Lantangnya keyakinan dalam suara Temari membuat Matsuri terkesiap.

"Konoha rumahku, tapi Suna tetap kampung halamanku. Sejak menerima lamaran Shikamaru aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya, tapi aku percayakan semuanya pada Shikamaru. Walaupun aku melepas status, pangkat serta jabatan ninja Suna, jiwaku tetaplah seorang ninja. Aku tetap berlatih, tetap bertarung kalau diperlukan. Bukan mengabdi pada Suna atau Konoha, tapi bertarung untuk menolong sesama manusia. Melindungi _raja-raja_ yang baru dan akan terus lahir."

" _Raja-raja?"_ Potong Matsuri heran.

Wanita berkuncir empat dengan kimono ungu pendek itu terkekeh. "Filosofi _shogi_ , Kata Shikamaru. Rajanya adalah anak-anak generasi baru yang akan meneruskan tekad pendahulunya." Jelasnya dengan wajah berseri.

Matsuri terkagum dengan pola pikir keluarga ini.

"Perdamaian semua negara adalah cita-citaku dan Shikamaru, yang sekarang masih diperjuangkan dan dipertahankan olehnya. Peranku di sini kini bukan sebagai partnernya dalam aliansi shinobi lagi, tapi mendukung dan mendampinginya dalam menjalankan tugas. Ini semua ... demi masa depan yang lebih cerah." Penjelasannya ditutup oleh kedua belah bibir yang melengkung ke atas, penuh optimisme.

Lagi-lagi Matsuri dibuatnya kehilangan kata. "Begitu ... " hanya satu kata itu yang menyuarakan persetujuannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya tentang Konoha. Tapi, Shikamaru dan Shikadai adalah rumahku yang nomor satu." Kali ini sebuah senyum nyata. Matsuri belum pernah melihat Temari tersenyum setulus dan semanis itu sampai kelopak matanya menyayu.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu membatin, pasti Gaara dan Kankurou lah nomor dua nya dan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Matsuri, Temari berujar "Meskipun sekarang seperti ini keadaannya, rasa peduliku pada Gaara dan Kankurou tidak akan pernah hilang. Aku masih meninggalkan sebagian hatiku di Suna untuk mereka. Kau tenang saja, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mengkhianati desa Suna. Kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan." Temari mengedipkan matanya.

Matsuri gelagapan. "Eh ... a-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Ha ha ha... Lagipula, aku tidak perlu khawatir karena ada kau." Temari beringsut mendekat, telunjuknya mengetuk ujung bahu Matsuri ringan. "Khususnya untuk Gaara." Tambahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaganya selama aku pergi. Pada awalnya aku merasa tidak adil jika hanya aku yang berbahagia dengan pria pilihanku lalu meninggalkan adik-adikku di Suna. Tapi berkau kau, Matsuri, kau selalu ada untuk Gaara. Aku lega." Temari mengusap lengan calon adik iparnya yang ada di atas meja pendek, berharap ungkapan tulusnya sampai ke hati Matsuri.

"Anda tidak perlu berterimakasih, _Nee-san_." Balasnya dengan senyum.

Rasa hangat kembali menjalari hati, wajah dan lengan gadis berhelaian lurus se bahu itu. Ah tepatnya, seluruh tubuh dan batinnya merasa hangat. Ia senang dirinya dapat berguna khususnya untuk orang yang ia cintai. Terlebih usaha yang dilakukannya tanpa pamrih berbuah apresiasi.

Atau kurang tepat disebut usaha, karena semua perhatian yang ia curahkan pada Gaara sebelum atau setelah menjadi kekasih tulus ia lakukan dari hatinya.

Melihat kilauan penuh harapan di mata Temari yang sebenarnya mulai dilanda kantuk membuat rasa penasaran dan secuil keraguan di benak Matsuri lenyap.

Ya, Temari benar. Kini semua yang dilakukan para ninja dari seluruh dunia adalah untuk masa depan yang cerah.* Suci dari perang dan rantai balas dendam tiada akhir ...

* * *

"... Apa arti Konoha untukmu?"

Lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu mungkin terlalu malas untuk mengucap salam sepulangnya dari pekerjaan di kantor Hokage yang melelahkan, tapi, ia membatalkan ucap yang sudah diujung bibir saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya pelan bukan karena malas.

Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan meluncur dari seorang tamu yang sudah ia ketahui kabar kedatangannya. Matsuri adalah warga Suna, terlebih kekasih kazekage. Bertanya seperti itu pada istrinya mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru tergelitik. Ia pun tak lantas melangkan lebih jauh ke dalam rumahnya melainkan berdiam di depan pintu tanpa jejak kehadiran yang sekiranya dapat disadari oleh dua wanita di ruang keluarga.

Irama jantung Shikamaru bersahutan semakin keras seiring jarum jam berdetik. Dari menit berikutnya sampai gadis yang ia kenali bernama Matsuri itu berpamitan pada Temari untuk pergi tidur di kamar tamunya, Shikamaru mendengar semuanya.

Semuanya. Sebelum kemudian ia menyusul Temari ke kamar mereka tanpa salam atau ketukan nyaring di daun pintu.

Efeknya, ia tak bisa menahan senyum-setengah-seringainya, meski sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

 **End**

* * *

a/n:

GaaraMatsuri fans mana suaranyaaaa?

uuh bakal tambah rame kan keluarga mereka kalo ada matsuri. why tidak dicanonkan gaaramatsurinya om kishi T-T setidaknya ada pasangan untuk gaara. aah pokoknya suka banget pair ini!

entah kenapa ada dorongan besar pengen nulis gaamatsu karena kangen banget sama pair ini dan arsipnya dikit nih di ffn jadi munya ingin menyumbang. hahaha. walaupun masih featuring shikatema. semoga porsi kedua pair cukup ya :)

Dan ini untuk event wind princess juga :D senang ada event shikatema. Semoga ramaii!

maafkan kalo bahasanya aneh atau ooc atau segala ketidaknyamanan di fik ini. munya ngerasa kaku banget nulis fik setelah nulis tugas akhir dengan segala ke formal an nya *cri* semoga ada reviewer baik yang memberi kritikmasukan positif untuk munya.

ani-ue: sebutan kakak laki-laki(sangat formal)

Well ini adanya di novel gaara hiden. Disitu shikatema lg nyiapin nikah eh si adek gaara malah ada perjodohan, gagal pulak:( berakhir dengan temari kalah tarung dan si calon penganten ini gosong:( ciaaan bgt si untung shikamaru sabartabah :)

kata-kata yang terinspirasi dari episode naruto gaiden di anime boruto! ucapannya sasuke yang kira-kira berbunyi "Demi masa depan yang lebih cerah"

akhir kata, semoga suka yaa!

ada bonus di bawah. silakaaan~

* * *

 **omake**

"Tadaima."

Temari membuka pintu kamar setelah kembali dari ruang tidur Shikadai dan terkejut mendapati suara suaminya dari dalam kamar.

"Eeh—sejak kapan kau?"

Tahu-tahu Shikamaru sudah terpejam, terlentang di atas kasur mereka. Tanpa salam atau ketukan di pintu rumah. Temari yang notabene cukup ketat dalam tatakrama dibuatnya sedikit jengkel. Tapi ia tetap menghampiri lalu tak lupa menanyai makan dan mandi Shikamaru. Hal _default_ yang dilakukan seorang istri.

"Jadi Matsuri sudah sampai tadi sore?" Shikamaru mengubah posisi tidurnya, memperhatikan helai-demi-helai rambut pirang tergerai yang sedang disisir Temari.

"Ya." Jawabnya dari meja rias di seberang tempat tidur.

Hening. Shikamaru kembali terpejam dari detik ke detik walaupun masih terjaga menunggu Temari untuk tidur. kemudian, sebuah kalimat dengan kejamnya terlontar.

"Kau tidak mau _pulang_?"

Gerakan sisir berhenti. Temari berbalik dari hadapan cermin, menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Kedutan di dahi sudah seperti perempatan jalan. Langkah-langkah berat Temari menjadi detik-detik yang mengancam nyawa Shikamaru. Apa-apaan si pemalas itu? Bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata perceraian implisit? Berani sekali!

Tapi Shikamaru masih berwajah santai. Membuka kelopak matanya malas, ia menatap istrinya datar kemudian berujar lembut "Pulang ke sini. Katanya aku rumahmu?"

Sambil berkata begitu Shikamaru mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Temari, kiri dan kanan menawarkan dekapan disertai senyum geli yang sialnya di mata Temari masih terlihat manis.

Namun tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan urat kekesalan wanita berambut pirang yang wajahnya merah mendidih—antara malu dan marah—dipermainkan seperti itu oleh suaminya yang selalu bertampang _hidup segan mati tak mau._ Ini menjijikan! pikir Temari. Ia ingin muntah mendengar kalimat gombal Shikamaru. Apalagi gesturnya itu. Temari tidak tahan untuk tidak menghajarnya. Masa bodoh pria di depannya ini adalah ayah dari anaknya!

Shikamaru mulai terkikik tapi terlalu malas bergerak untuk menghindari ledakan Temari yang sudah seperti udara baginya. Terlalu terbiasa dalam kehidupan selama empat tahun ini. Sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi Shikamaru bisa menggoda istrinya walaupun ini terbilang langka.

BUGH

Tidak tahan diam saja, Temari menarik bantal dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah Shikamaru sekuat tenaga. "Dasar pencuri dengar!"

Satu pukulan bantal lagi.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Aw, sakit Temari."

Dua pukulan beruntun.

Tiga, empat—

"Cu-cukup, Temari, hey!" Shikamaru mulai menangkis serangan bantal yang semakin beringas.

Temari terengah-engah, ia berhenti, terduduk di pinggir ranjang kemudian dengan cepat beringsut ke bagian ranjang di mana ia biasa tidur. Dalam sedetik mengambil posisi membelakangi Shikamaru. Sementara suaminya itu malah tertawa-tawa rendah menyebalkan sekali, bagi Temari. Ia tahu istrinya sedang sibuk memudarkan warna merah yang tadi memenuhi wajahnya.

Temari-nya yang _tsundere_ , Temari-nya yang galak, Temari-nya yang—dari pengakuannya pada Matsuri tadi—terdengar sangat menyayanginya, Shikamaru diam-diam bersyukur. Pria berambut nanas itu jadi menyesal telah mengerjai istrinya.

"Hey ... maaf. Begitu saja marah."

Beringsut mendekat, Shikamaru berujar pelan sambil menyentuh bahu Temari.

Tadinya ingin langsung memeluk pinggang, tapi, nyalinya kurang. Walaupun istri sendiri, tapi Shikamaru yakin _mood_ Temari sedang tidak bagus.

Jadi ia memilih cari aman saja.

Temari masih diam hingga Shikamaru benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi pria berkuncir tinggi itu yakin istrinya sama sekali belum terpejam.

"Sudah empat tahun, masih saja malu-malu."

Temari berbalik cepat.

"Siapa yang—!"

"Melindungi _raja-raja_ yang baru dan akan terus lahir..." Potong Shikamaru menyalin ucapan Temari sebelumnya kendati itu adalah tekadnya sendiri. Tangannya menahan berontakan wanita bermata zambrud di depannya.

"Untuk menghasilkan generasi yang lebih baik, penerus tekad pendahulunya." Sambungnya. Kali ini adalah kalimat yang berisi impian Temari. Perempuan pirang itu mengerang gusar. Sebal ucapannya diulang dan karenanya ia cukup mengerti arah pembicaraan Shikamaru. Wajahnya memberengut menahan rona merah yang akan kembali muncul.

Tangan Shikamaru telah menggapai erat pinggangnya, "Tapi, Raja kita cuma satu. Jadi ... tidak tepat kalau kau menyebutnya _raja-raja_."

Temari merasa temperatur wajah sampai lehernya meningkat. Bisikan lirih Shikamaru membuatnya bergidik. Tapi ia tidak bisa lepas.

"Kecuali—"

SET

Ego wanita berkelas itu memang masih setinggi gunung berbatu di tengah gurun. Tidak mau terhanyut, tidak mau larut. Dengan tsundere-nya ia menarik diri menjauh. Ia berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Lagi, Shikamaru pantang menyerah. Tangannya hampir menarik Temari lagi kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Shikadai sudah be—"

Hampir.

"Kau beruntung kipasku sudah kupindahkan dari samping ranjang ini, Shikamaru."

Kalimat final itu cukup untuk membungkam Shikamaru dan tangan-tangan nakalnya.

Ya, pria itu cukup beruntung tadi pagi Temari membereskan peralatan ninjanya ke dalam lemari.

Kalau tidak, mungkin kejadian di _onsen_ senja itu, pada tahun-tahun yang lalu itu, akan terulang dengan tidak elitnya di rumah sendiri.


End file.
